DBx SEASON III: Papi vs Sky Scout
Papi vs. Sky Scout.png|John1thousand Papi vs Sky Scout.png|ZackAttackX Description NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! Two avian life take to the air in this SEASON III OP. Papi sees Sky Scout as a hero- until he denies her. Will Papi prove she is fast enough to reach MACH 5, or with the former brother of Harpie Lady Blitz his adversary's wings, & CLIP EM? Interlude NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! D! B! ''X! '' Beginning Location: Somewhere in Japan Time: 15:15. Sky Scout was flying in the sky, at fast speeds. He then found a seemingly ordinary house. An ordinary Human Male was about to enter, but Sky Scout controlled his speeds as the human entered the house... Sky Scout (Hmm... What could be in there?) Sky Scout decided to look by the Window first, but before he could... ...He spotted a Yuri predicament between Papi & Suu. Despite this, Sky Scout separated them both. Sky Scout: Oi. You two do realize interspecies merging is illegal in this town, right? Suu: Well... I guess we're sorry, right, Papi? Papi...? But Papi was showing her inner fangirl in front of a badass looking Raptor like Sky Scout. Papi: OHMIGOSHYOUARESOBADASSLOOKINGCANWEGOOUTSOMET- Sky Scout then slashed Papi with a red arm blade. Papi: Auu~ That hurt... Suu: (I could've warned her...) Sky Scout: Set your mind straight. How about a fight in the air? Suu: Don't do- Papi: YOU GOT IT! Suu: What a Birdbrain... Papi & Sky Scout then took to the sky, much to Suu's dismay. The fight then began... The Fight ''HERE WE GOOO!! '' Sky Scout started with the same weapon that Snapped Papi, but she countered with her Talons, even to the point where it made a claw mark on Sky Scout. Papi: Ha! Bet you never saw th- Then Sky Scout flew at MACH 5 Speeds. Papi had no choice but to follow. Problem? She tired out eventually at MACH 2; Not even close to catching up to Sky Scout. But he returned, faster than Papi could blink. She decided to show her Talons, just as Sky Scout was about to pull off an easy Final Blow. The talons succeed over the blade. Sky Scout was ensnared! Before he could free himself, Sky Scout was further pummeled as Papi was flipping in the air, breaking his bones. But Sky Scout's wings remained undamaged; the one thing that would give Papi the victory, and it is still unscathed. Papi was just acting like an idiot slamming her adversary to bits... Sky Scout then sliced Papi's feet, forcing her to scream in pain. He then ripped the talons out of his body; painfully. He now had a heart injury, and was gushing blood. Both were dying, but Papi tried to fly away from Sky Scout, but wasn't going fast enough, where Sky Scout caught up in mere seconds, and tore up poor Papi's wings, bloodying them, and forced her to the ground. Sky Scout then finished off Papi with an impalement to the back, as Papi failed to roll out of the way in time. Sky Scout then tested his wings, and found that one is injured. He decided to walk his way back. Suu, on the other hand, found out about the bloodsoaked brawl Papi was involved with, but didn't want to absorb what's left of Papi's nutrients, thus she became Suuzilla, and she hunted down Sky Scout herself. Sky Scout took notice, but a TBC is in effect... DBX! Results/Credits Boomstick: Do I predict Monster Musume meeting the same hellhammer as Puella Magi? The Winner is... SKY SCOUT/HARPIE'S BROTHER! Next Time Badass Redheads... Go Blade to Blade... In a battle of Elsword & YS!!! Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:Aerial Combat Themed DBX Fights Category:Joke themed DBX Battles Category:Monster themed DBX Fights Category:Anime/Manga vs TCG themed DBXs Category:Anime Only themed DBXs Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:BMHKain